Mates
by SebbyCats666
Summary: Black Butler-Claude x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sleep was upon others, mostly the ones that sleep in the darkness rather than to embrace what the moon shows and only that. The wind howled softly beating against houses that wasn't so lucky. Air cool enough to make someone blow out fog just by breathing. The raven was out and about once more. Not being on his leash for his master was asleep. Sebastian Michaelis. The demon many hated and envied. Mostly by a specific spider known as Claude Faustus. Sebastian knew that the spider was following him in the dark but he payed no mind; for he was only out to by something from a store. Even if it was midnight or a least near those witches around had to sell what they had to survive. In such a era as then Witches and demons prowled around. Tainting and arousing the souls near. But the one Sebastian had was more pure than any other. Ciel Phantomhive also known as The Queens Guard Dog. Solving mysteries in the Underworld. Catching criminals and outliving death./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Unlike that Spider, Claude. His master was the Queens Spider. Hiding away the faults and such of the country. Alois Trancy his master. One boy with a smile and laugh to cover up his sadness and hurt. He was a bit insane almost. His soul with a fiery passion; the only reason why Claude wanted his soul. His soul wasn't just left to him but also his maid. Not much know why the Thompson brothers were there. It was simply a mystery. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian walked through the alleys, hearing the crawls of spiders and other small animals that lingered in the shadows. Soft footsteps behind him; he grew somewhat annoyed with wonder of why that spider followed him. He quickly turned and appeared by the other grabbing him and shoving him against a near by wall causing a thud to make its way to others ears. A soft smirk made its way onto Sebastian's lips as he looked up at the other demon. Golden honey met dark crimson red.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What are you doing following me?"Said the soft voice of Sebastian. His hands grabbed onto Claude's butler uniform jacket, making sure he wouldn't get away without saying why. The expression and emotionless spider stared down at the other male.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Following? What has made you think such a thing?"p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian tilted his head hearing this."Well, hearing that you have followed me for more than two blocks that says something about this situation so you better tell me spider ,because I don't have all night." With a raised hand, Claude pushed up his spectacles delicately his eyes never leaving Sebastian's.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Believe what you must but.. I will only admit that I was out on a stroll just as you are. Or was you out buying things with the worthless money that these humans use just to get something to ease the crave?"The hand of the spider went to the ravens coat pocket to pat a jar in it. Sebastian narrowed his eyes a bit but quickly covered it with a smile.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What are you talking about? This is for bocchan."The lie slipped easily from his perfect lips. Claude with this opportunity took it and shoved Sebastian back only to grab him by his jacket and push him against the wall beside where he was pinned. The taller demon towered over Sebastian, his golden eyes flashed of the demon red glow they had.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Why must you lie to me? I always know."He said simply his hands moving down to grasp those hips of the raven and pull him close. Sebastian's eyes widened at the gesture, bringing his hands onto the broad shoulders of Claude.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I do what is best to survive even you lie as well."Sebastian added onto the comment. He wasn't sure of why the other was holding him like this but he hadn't been touched in such a way for quite sometime. It surprised and lit a flame of the candle that had been burnt out long ago. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes… You crow haven't you noticed that we always seem to get one way or another together. I must have to tell you I believe we are meant to be."Those words struck and hit Sebastian like he had been sent back to the demon realm to be burned instead of saved. His thoughts scrambled trying to process of what he was saying. He had heard of demons in love, but of the same gender? Only that would happen every so often it was even rare.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I-…Claude…"He wasn't sure of what to say, Claude's eyes scanning over the other who he claimed as his mate. After a second he let out a chuckle, pushing at Claude's shoulder even though the other male didn't move away.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I didn't know you had such a funny side. Almost got me there; but even I know."Sebastian thought it was all a joke. What the other said wasn't true.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You think this is a joke? I will show it its not."p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"It had been sometime since Claude had 'shown' [not really showed but more like made a suggestion to show as in more like romantic.] and told the raven that they were meant to be./p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Mates.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"It was such a bizarre situation, Sebastian had tried everything to get away and try to figure it out on his own ,he was weak. He fell into the Spider's web. And couldn't get out. Claude sweetened him up. In such cute way it was rare to make the demon show emotion he only showed around Sebastian. Even the raven made a list of the things that did make it seem like they were demon male mates.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Claude showed emotion.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Claude's touch would send shivers up and down his back that he couldn't control.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Claude even laughed once.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"-Claude always had to be touching Sebastian [Made it hard not to just mate right then and there in the garden where they met every night.]p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian couldn't get the other out of his mind; scent, looks, personality, all seemed to stick with him. Claude Faustus his old enemy and now it appeared lover. But even with these feelings and such, Sebastian never let his guard down. He would never around someone devious as Claude. He actually had been thinking of different ways Claude was using him for but Claude never gave any hints to those ideas.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The Earl's never noticed must difference in the two except Ciel. He noticed Sebastian would be actually really happy near the end of the day. It wasn't like his usual fake smiles of happiness. It seemed real. Ciel even smiled at it once, only to hide it from Sebastian.[Not very well though.]p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian walked through the garden; wind blew softly through his black locks. The soft scent of the flowers filled the air, tainting the noses of anyone near. Moon was out only half was filled of the diamond-gleaming circle that hung in the dark abyss humans call a sky. The demons dark crimson eyes swept over the scene of the beautiful garden, dark shadows lingered, scent so strong. He knew Claude was near until he hear a step onto the cemented ground knowing it wasn't Claude. He turned to face Finnian rubbing his eyes and yawning.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""A-ah~! Mr. Sebastian what are you doing out here?"The blonde boy asked, as well as stretching his arms that were abnormally strong. Sebastian flashed him his genuine smile.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I was simply taking a walk. You should go back to bed." Finny looked at him, smiling a bit. He wasn't suspicious at all.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, Mr. Sebastian."Without another word Finny turned back and headed back inside. p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Strong long arms wrapped around Sebastian. He was pulled back against a rock hard chest. A actual smile formed onto his face, slightly turning his head to the side to see Claude who had a grim but smug expression.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello, Faustus."Sebastian said, teasing the other by calling him by his last name.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Claude raised one of his famously pointed eyebrow at the other. Surprised yet not so much, he nuzzled his nose against Sebastian's cheek sweetly.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello, love."A soft flush pink hue appeared onto the smooth and perfect pale skin on Sebastian's cheeks. The raven slide around to face the other, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck. A glint of excitement shined within Sebastian's eyes, Claude's hand placed onto the other's waist.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""How are you on this lovely night?"Claude asked, leaning in and laying his forehead against his lover's.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Very well, now it seems my night has gotten better, don't you agree?"Sebastian smirked slightly. Claude softly pressed his lips to Sebastian's before answering his question. Electricity shot up the smaller males back, causing him to purr a bit.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I agree~" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian reached up into Claude's hair, running his long slender fingers within the lush locks. Claude narrowed his eyes a bit, knowing the other knew that he loved his hair to be played with. With revenge on his mind he leaned in and bit Sebastian's bottom lip; causing him to gasp a bit. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at what Claude had done. Playfully Sebastian tugged on his hair, a evil smirk forming on the spider's lips. Claude licked his own lips before grabbing a hold of Sebastian's jaw and kissing him roughly. Sebastian's eyes widened, kissing and trying to keep up with the other.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Claude's lips ravished the others, causing his cheeks to turn dark red. Sebastian tugged on his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Claude gripped onto the smaller ones hips, bringing him closer.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Was he only in it for sensual touches or more?p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"{{I originally wanted this to have smut but Im writing this on a school computer so... I can't.}}p 


End file.
